Animated Atrocities 39
Summary Enter criticizes a show that some people actually like, apparently not aware some of its crew members would go on to create some of today's most successful cartoons. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 39/Transcript Trivia * Originally this review was home on the range which was replaced with love bugs from Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack but no one knows if he will review it.If he did review Home on the Range an idea for the thumbnail is Putting Maggie, Calloway and Grace on a conveyor belt to "Little Patch of Heaven MkII" that's actually a slaughterhouse,Another Thumbnail idea is Mr enter eating a Hamburger with the ghost of the Roseanne Voiced cow crying behind you. *'Credits song': "King Arthur and the Knights of Justice" theme. * Mr enter Believes that Flapjack frequently attempts to be gross. K'nuckles is an asshole. Both are reasons to not like the show. * ShaneySqueeBoy response is The only one I can honestly pick out of here that is a minority perspective is Flapjack.It's one of my favorite goddamn cartoons ever. If you're sensitive to gross stuff, that's totally fine, but keep in mind that unlike, say, Ren and Stimpy or whatever, it doesn't even come close to relying on that gross stuff. Sure, it works for more gritty visuals, but the show's main premise was based upon making adventure out of misadventure, battling poverty with blind optimism, and revisiting that age-old sense of excitement in discovering new lands as if they were totally new worlds. K'nuckles is an asshole, yes, but he's supposed to be a funny asshole, like Bender, Bloo or Daffy Duck. Plus, karma does kick him back in the ass, so it's not like he isn't being punished for his misdeeds. Plus, how can one not get invested into the everlasting cliffhanger of the discovery of Candy Island?If you don't like the show, that's perfectly fine, but you're seriously going to have to come up with better reasons to dislike it than the ones you listed. They're easily disprovable. * PaperMatt202 Response to the Episode is I consider Flapjack a guilty pleasure. There ARE moments where K'nuckles is nice or chooses Flapjack over candy, though I have to admit, those moments either don't make much sense and are pretty far and few between... * RegularBrony54 Response to the Episode is Flapjack seems to be a lot more on the love it side while Sanjay and Craig are a lot more on the hate it side. But I still agree. * Doctor-of-W Response is Flapjack has been somewhat revitalized because a few Adventure Time people worked on it. IMO it's...okay. But that's the only time I can think of where he has gone against consensus in a non-pony review. * Super-Japan-Rider300 Response is I like Flapjack cause I like how they pushed the envelope on the creep factor and some good old fashion nightmare fuel. * Ecclytennysmithylove Response is Flapjack frequently attempts to be gross. K'nuckles is an asshole. Both are reasons to not like the show. * ThirdServant Response is The closest thing to deviating from public opinion is your hatred of Flapjack, which a lot of people actually liked. Now, there were some people who hated it, but it wasn't popular or long-running enough to develop a "hate base". (I was personally on the fence, finding some episodes entertaining, and some awful and lazily written) * Regulas314 Response is I can understand if you hate gross-out, but. Flapjack can be much more than that and assholes. * Zexus-Omega Response is I do think Flapjack has some good episodes albeit not a lot but I understand why some people hate it. My main problem with Flapjack is that the intro sets up a story that makes it seem like a good adventure story but the show is about them trying to get started on said adventure which is the biggest cocktease Ilve ever seen in a cartoon and same goes for Fanboy & Chum Chum great idea about two boys aspiring to be superheroes who live in a world where superheroes exist could be a great comedy and have good action but instead it is about them annoying everybody and everything in their path until they get what they want like a toddler * Lemonheadandlollipup Response is A lot of people genuinely really love The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Most people would agree that K'nuckles is an asshole, but most people agree that Flapjack and Bubby are endearing characters, and the art of the show is unique. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2